The scars of our past
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Kitty is frequently abused by her father, at school she constantly fights with appearences and her status in the high school food chain. But what happens when the girl she constantly tortures helps her. This is not a realistic fic at all and its all sad but itll have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea while watching Ice age. It's like my idea movie, I'll never be able to watch that movie without laughing or crying again, i get completely unrelated topics in my head. It's strange. This could be a multi chapter Fic if i get a good response to the first chapter. This is my take on why Kitty's such a bitch, rated M for attempted suicide and abuse (sexual and physical). Also Santana is still in High school, she is now in her final year. Also i cried writing this. I'm warning you, this is not a happy Fic; if there are people who are sensitive please don't read.**

**This is totally unrealistic, but since when have South Africans been realistic?**

**Rating M: for non consensual rape, abuse, violence and maybe some sexy times (MUCH later).**

**Word count: although it felt like 490000000000 it's just a measly 4900**

**DISCLAIMER: YES i own glee! I also own Mars... and a unicorn named Jeff.**

**(Kitty's POV)**

_I spun around, my chest still heaving from the song, Marley was on the floor and my body went cold, all of the blood drained from my face, I ran to her, picking her up bridal style and carried her off the stage. The glee club followed me closely, I laid her down and got a bottle of water out of my bag, splashing some on my hands and laying them on her forehead. I pulled her into a sitting position on the red chair in the choir room. I looked around at the glee club, most looked livid._

"_If anyone tells her I helped her, I'll make your life living hell." I threatened menacingly, guilt clutching my heart, pumping liquid ice through my veins._

I shot up into a sitting position in my bed at the memory, tears streaking down my cheeks. I lay back down in a foetal position, whimpering.

"I'm s-so s-sorry M-Marley, s-o so sorry, I'm so stu-upid, you're s-so beautiful, I'm sor-rry..." I chanted over and over again, wishing she could hear me. I sobbed and wailed silently into my pillow praying my parents wouldn't hear me, but obviously God hated me. The door to my room swung open and a shadowy figure made its way into my room, followed by another. I didn't dare open my eyes, making eye contact only makes them angrier.

"What are you crying about bitch?" my mother mock cooed, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up roughly, I cried out in pain and she slapped me across the face, I whimpered, crying out again would only make her want to hurt me more. My father chuckled and grabbed me by the neck, I choked and he pushed me against the wall, he released my neck, and ripped my pants off.

"No! Daddy... please don't...!" I begged as my mother handed him a condom, he released me and my mother, grabbed my hair again, pulling me back and smashing my head against the wall. He pulled his pants down and slipped the condom on, I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. My mother bunched my hair up and grabbed my wrists pulling them up, above my head, pinning me against the wall, he thrusted into me roughly and i cried out in pain once again, earning another slap. They taunted me, while my father thrusted into me harshly, it felt like he was ripping me in half, it always felt like that. His grunts increased with his pace, i wasn't doing anything, and it was frustrating him, I knew he wanted me to cum, he would feel in control, so he brought his hand down to my clit and rubbed harshly, i cried out and he picked up his pace, I was struggling to keep my orgasm away as tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't fight anymore and i came undone, my walls convulsed and he felt it, he thrusted into me harder than he ever did before and came, something didn't feel right, he felt it to but it was too late and he shot his load into the condom, i felt an unusual warmth shoot up my center, he pulled out.

"SHIT!" Yup, I was right. "THE CONDOM BROKE!" he shouted and I sobbed, my mother released my wrists and i slipped down the wall, landing on the floor in a heap.

"WHAT?" My mother screamed.

"DONT 'WHAT' ME BITCH! YOU SHOULDVE CHECKED IT FOR FAULTS!" He shouted at my mother, who ducked from a fist.

"DONT WASTE YOUR ENERGY!" she shouted back."We HAVE to make sure Katherine isn't pregnant." Both of their heads snapped towards me, and I sobbed. My mother lifted me up, off the floor by my hair, I screamed, flailing my arms around, she grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head again. I whimpered knowing what was about to happen, I closed my eyes just as a sharp pain erupted from my abdomen, then another, then another, my knees buckled and my mother released me and i fell to the floor. My father kicked me a few times in my abdomen while my mother tried for my face. I blocked my face with my forearms, but not before she got a good strike in to my left cheek. After about an hour of this they left, saying how disappointed they were in the school for "letting me get beat up by a rival school." They slammed the door closed and I cried, crawling to my bed pulling myself onto it and hugging a pillow to the best of my ability, whishing it was a certain brunette.

I cracked my eyes open, only to be blinded with light. I groaned and looked at my clock: 06:30. My parents are at work by now, I pulled myself up only to be overcome by pain, I cried out. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I struggled to get up and stumble over to my bathroom, there is no way I can do cheerio practice like this. I gasped as i looked into the large bathroom mirror, my left cheek had a deep gash in it and was purple and swollen, and it stung dully. My stomach still hurt so I lifted my top up, I immediately puked into the sink in front of me. There were large jet black bruises scattered across my pale skin, they were roughly the shape of a man's boot, tears ran down my cheeks again, in examined my arms, my right arm was sprained and bruised, my left arm no better. I picked up my hair brush like a pencil and sighed in relief when there was only a bearable pain in my hand, I don't want to know what my parents will do to me if i get anything lower than an A on any test. I put on enough make up to make my face look less horrifying and slowly put my cheerio's uniform on, with a long sleeve, black, turtle neck top on, as long as coach Sue sees the high pony and red and white, she doesn't mind tops underneath the uniform. I gritted my teeth through the burning on my scalp and pain ripping through my arms as I pulled my hair into a tight high pony. I ran downstairs and saw a doctor's certificate on the table, it said that i couldn't practice for the Cheerios today, due to me getting into a fight and obtaining grievous injuries. It was signed 'M. Wilde.' My uncle. I picked it up and stuffed it into my bag.

"This is it Kitty." I calmed myself and climbed out of my Ferrari, my HBIC smirk playing at my lips, I limped slightly but still stood up straight. As soon as I entered the doors JBI shoved a microphone in my face.  
"Is it true that you got into a fight with the infamous Santana Lopez?" I considered saying yes but Santana would've kicked my ass.

"Yes i got into a fight, but not with Santana 'I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent' Lespez." He nodded eagerly.

"Then who was this unlucky victim?" I considered all of my options.

"Some college boys." I shrugged and pushed past him, stomach screaming in protest. He scrambled off. I walked down the hallway head held high, it was a silent rule: No making eye contact with Kitty Wilde. A pair of eyes locked onto mine and I stopped, ready to teach the person a lesson for making eye contact, but then I realised that the only one who dares looks me in the eyes (other than Santana and Brittany) is Marley, I looked at her, her sky blue eyes don't judge or ridicule, they don't hate they just comfort. And right at this moment they show concern, it's only then that I realise that I'm crying and take off to the girl's bathroom. I stand over the sink, i cant breath my lungs scream for air but i only get small gasps of air in, the world starts to spin and I get dizzy. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and I feel a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles as she tries to calm me.

"Kitty, you're having a panic attack, focus on my voice and just take deep breaths." I'd recognise that voice anywhere, I follow Marley's directions and take deep breaths, she disappears for a moment but before I panic again, she's back dabbing a cold and wet facecloth on my face, i sigh and my body wracks with more sobs I look at her, her face is screwed up in concentration, determination shining in her blue eyes as she hushes me.

"W-why are y-you..." I began, but she shushed me.

"It's ok, don't try to talk, just focus on getting your breathing even again, ok?" I rest my head on her shoulder and nod as more sobs take over my body.

"M-Marley, I'm s-so s-sorry!" I wail. "I d-didn't me-ean to hurt y-you, y-you're b-beautifu-ul!" She hugged me and I cried harder.

"Kitty, Its ok, I forgave you when you helped me after sectionals." She cooed, more sobbing.

"B-but its a-all my-y f-f-fault! I-I conv-vinced you t-that you were f-fat, I made y-your costume for grease smaller-err and i g-ga-ave y-you those st-upid pills!" I held onto her as if she was my only life line. "P-plea-ease forgive m-me!" I pleaded through sobs.

"Kitty, I forgive you." I sighed, my breathing becoming even again. She traced her fingers across the cut on my face, "what happened?" I panicked.

"I, ummIhavetogo!" I muttered and flung myself out the door.

**(Marley's POV)**

_Dammit! _I thought as I watched the blonde retreat out of the bathroom. _She opened up to me and i scared her away!_ I walked out of the bathroom only to see Santana Lopez coming towards me, slushie cup in hand, before i could close my eyes sticky red goo covered my face, I yelled as the red liquid stung my eyes.

"D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur!" She sang as she walked past. Sam turned the corner and I begged him to help me with my eyes. "Heya Trouty!" She sing-songed as she pushed past him. Sam froze, gaze locked onto something, or someone at the end of the hall, I turned and saw Kitty, glaring strongly at unbeknownst Santana. She span on her heel yelling 'PUCKERMAN!' as she went.

After i had changed I went back to my locker, thanking Sam for helping me as I went, but secretly wishing it was a different blonde, I put in my locker combo and when the door swung open a small note fell out, it read:

_Consider this a thank you present._

_-Kitty_

I looked around, confused, and saw Santana walking down the hall towards her locker. She stopped at it, put in her combo and swung it open. A note fell out, she read it, eyebrow raised, and as she was reading it I caught a glimpse of what it said:

_Hey, you looked kinda thirsty today. Look behind you, you'll see Jake; he'll give something from me to you. Hope it helps._

_-Kitty_

"Hey Lespez!" Jake called, walking down the hall towards her, she spun around. "I have something from Kitty to you!" He pulled out a slushie cup and dumped all the contents onto her head; she made an inhuman, growling sound. "Kitty heard cherry was your favourite!" He sneered and walked away, leaving the furious Latina behind.

"Hey Santana!" it was Kitty, Santana turned around, shaking with rage. "Lay off Marley, or expect more slushie facials." She walked past me and smiled a genuine smile in my direction before changing it into a HBIC smirk again.

"Don't think this is over Wilde!" Santana called after her. She locked eyes with me and came towards me, glaring. I yelped and cringed at whatever the Latina had planned. "That Kitten can't protect you forever Marley."

Word had got around about the slushie attack on Santana and everyone was avoiding her like the plague, an angry Santana is a dangerous Santana and Brittany wasn't at school to calm her down today.

The bell rang and people filed out of class cautiously. Then we all heard it: The angry Spanish, the screaming, bodies slamming into lockers, I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, to a very disturbing scene, Kitty was lying on the ground, curled into a foetal position, arms shielding her face as Santana kicked her roughly in the stomach, Kitty whimpered pathetically every time Santana's foot connected with her abdomen, the cut on her face was bleeding again, some of her ash-blonde hair scarlet red, matted with blood. Santana's nose was bleeding and it looked broken, but that's it, coach Bieste pulled a screaming Santana away from Kitty, who wasn't just whimpering anymore but crying out in pain at each hard strike, tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were shut tight, face screwing up in agony. I ran over to the blonde and stroked some of the hair in her face behind her ear; she flinched away at my touch, crying out and shielding her face.

"Kitty, it's me." I soothed. "It's only me."

"No... Please don't, i won't tell anybody!" She whimpered and curled into a tighter ball, Mr. Schue came out and shooed the crowd away, he walked closer, attempting to help but I stopped him, raising my hand. He halted in his advances and I gave him a look that said:_ "I got this."_

He nodded, reluctantly

"It's ok Kitty, I won't hurt you." I said soothing her in a calm voice, brushing the hair out of her face gently, she opened her eyes and peered up at me, hazel eyes locked onto my own. "Is it ok if I pick you up Kitty?" She nodded weakly and a sob tore through her body, I wasted no more time, I picked her up, bridal style, and started carrying her to the nurse's office.

"Marley?" She whimpered as she clung to me. I looked at her.

"Yes?" She smiled a bright and genuine smile and i decided that it was my favourite thing in the world. But it faltered.

"I don't want to go to the nurses office, can you just take me to the bathroom?" the look on her face was pure terror, i just wanted to kiss her and tell her that everything's going to be ok, but I settled on just holding her tighter. I reluctantly carried her to the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom i sat down with her head resting in my lap and with the same cloth as earlier i cleaned the blood off of her pale face and i cleaned the cut on smooth porcelain, she whimpered a bit but didn't make a move to stop me, I pulled the hair tie out of her hair gently and let the ashy-gold locks frame her face, I rinsed the cloth and cleaned the blood out of her hair.

"Are you ok? Santana was merciless." I shuddered at the fresh memory of defenceless Kitty, she grimaced but nodded weakly. "Who started it?"

"Me." It was barely audible, just above a whisper, almost hesitant.

"Why?" She met my eyes with her own hazel ones. But she had no regret in her eyes, they shone resolve.

"She called you fat." She said, again it was barely louder than the last one, but it was stronger.

"You got into a fight with Santana friggin Lopez because she called me fat?" she nodded weakly. "Why?" She lifted one of her hands up and put it to my cheek, it shot a burning sensation through my body, an electric kind of burn, pleasant, and it would be so easy just to lean in and...

"Because you helped me..." She wiped a tear I didn't even know was there, the coldness of the tear was replaced with warmth. "...because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." her hand slipped behind my neck and my mind went into overdrive. "...and because..." She pulled me closer and met me halfway; her lips messaging mine gently, her one arm supporting her weight. Fire shot through my veins, one of my arms snaked behind her back to support her and she pulled away. "...I'm so hopelessly in love with you Marley Rose." I froze, Kitty Wilde, the girl I dream about and cry over, is in love with me? I didn't even know she was gay! My mouth dropped open in shock and I couldn't speak, she took my silence the wrong way and a pained look spread across her angelic features.

"I-I Love you too." I stuttered out. A tear slid down her cheek, I automatically wiped it away. "Hey, why are you crying?" single tears turned into sobs and soon her whole body was shaking with violent sobs.

"Bec-cause I c-can't be with you." I began to cry too, but I wanted to hear her out. "You... I c-can't b-be wi-ith y-you 'cause I d-don't wa-ant t-to put y-you in da-anger." She gasped for air. I put my hand on her heart to sooth her, Kitty was so weak at this moment.

"Why would I be in danger?" i ask running my hand through her hair, she stopped crying almost immediately. She smiled weakly up at me.

"How do you know what makes me feel better? I love that about you, you're always calm and you just make me feel better." She sighs, returning to my question. "I've never said this out loud before... let me just show you." She lifted her top and it took my full willpower not to throw up. I took her hand in mine. Several dark bruises were scattered across her small stomach, that in itself was bad, but what got Marley worried was that they were in the shape of a boot, a very large boot.

"Did Santana do this to you?" I asked dumbly, she chuckled darkly.

"Santana isn't a size 11 shoe." Tears fell from my eyes; her father was and is still abusing her. "And my mom too." It was as if she had read my mind. I was full on crying now. I pulled her up gently and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. She clung onto my shoulder desperately.

"I-is that-at w-why you w-were ha-having a panic a-attack?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Maybe, I honestly don't know." Suddenly a horrible thought popped into my head, i pulled away from the hug, both my hands on her shoulders, staring deeply into hazel eyes.

"Does he also..." I didn't want to finish that sentence; i didn't want to know the answer. But she nodded and I kissed her, gently but with as much emotion as possible. She kissed back, but i pulled away. "Wait, why does that put me in danger?" She sniffed and looked away.

"Well, once we were watching the news and there was a story about a gay couple, he said if i turn out gay we will rape every girlfriend i get with and then kill her, in front of me." I kissed her again, this time more forcibly, her tongue swiped against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which i granted by parting my lips, her tongue slipped into my mouth and met mine for the first time. I pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

"I don't care, I love you Kitty Wilde, I know you're damaged goods, I know you have a temper problem and when you're angry your insults and vicious words go to hell and you panic so you just order more slushie attacks on that person, I know that when you fall into depression and the slushie attacks double, I know that you can only sing well when you're happy because when you aren't happy you put all of your energy into other things, like plotting revenge on people or getting into fights with Santana, I know when you get a cheerleading routine you can't get right your harsh words get so much harsher, not because you're mad at people but frustrated with yourself. Kitty I know, But I love you anyway... ok I know that sounded kind of stalker-ish..." Kitty laughed a light cheerful sound.

"No, no, it's actually sweet how much you know me." I blushed. "I'm sorry I don't know you so well." I smiled at her.

"You'll be surprised how much you know someone if you think about it." The bell rang. "Do you want to go to Glee?" she nodded and i helped her up. I was just about to let go of her hand when she gripped my hand tighter. Clinging onto me with all she's got. A low growl sounded from the smaller girl. "Right..." I chuckled. "I also know you have jealousy issues, but unless you want to be outed i suggest you let go." She looked scared. But held on with a vice grip.

"It's just; you're the most beautiful girl in this school, fuck, in the world..." I shook my head but she gave me a look that said '_don't argue' _and i didn't. "...I don't want people to think '_Oh look, gorgeous girl! She looks single!_' I'm gonna die!" I chuckled at her scrunched up nose.

"Then show them I'm taken, Kitty Wilde, I've been waiting for you since the first time i saw you back in first grade, will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes grew comically large and I almost thought i messed up, but a huge grin spread across her face.

"YES!" She kissed me again. She took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom, all heads turned towards us, i kept expecting her to pull her hand away and yell at me or something, but she never did, she glared at the people giving me dirty looks and carried on walking towards the choir room at a rushed pace, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she squeezed back. We walked into the choir room and again we received a whole manner of looks.

"Uhh, when did that happen?" Artie asked Tina who shrugged, Kitty led me to her normal seat and we sat down next to each other. She buried her face in the crook of my neck; i could feel how scared she was, her body shaking lightly,

"OK folks, first time ever a whale and a cat get together! Better watch out Kitty Cat! She'll crush you in bed!" Santana shouted as she entered the room, Kitty tensed beside me. "Besides Free Willy over there has to get back to her truckload of mother in the ocean soon." Tears stung my eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Lespez, you making jokes about my girl? How's your girl in bed? She's so dumb she probably can't even count how much fingers you stick in her!" Santana shook with rage.

"Kitty! You're not gonna start ANOTHER fight!" I shouted and she relaxed slightly.

"You're on my list Kitty Wilde!" she screamed, pointing a sharp finger in her direction, and sat down. Sam turned around to face Kitty and i.

"So, you're like a couple now?" he asked, we looked at one another and nodded. Blaine who was watching also piped up.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" murmurs of agreement followed his statement.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well Kitty's a heartless bitch and Marley's deserves so much better!" Ryder said.

"Yeah, and besides, Kitty knows nothing about you Marley." Sam said.

"Let's not forget about the eating disorder thing!" Santana agreed.

"Kitty's a bad influence on you." Blaine said.

"Temper problem." Tina stated.

"She's a slut." Jake said.

"Backstabber!" Artie listed.

"OK! First: Kitty's not heartless; she got beaten up defending me, and was ready to do it again." Santana smirked at her success in all but destroying Kitty Wilde. "Secondly: She is not a bad influence, she gets straight A's, she's captain of two clubs, and she's determined and doesn't stop until she reaches her goals." That's true, Kitty blushed. "Thirdly: Her temper problem is not voluntary. Fourthly: she's the one paying for my sessions at the eating disorder therapist." I shot a glare Quinn Fabray would be proud of. "Fifthly: Yes, she's made mistakes! But she only human!" I finished and Jake scoffed. She stood up, grimacing at the pain but keeping steady.

"And I know lots about Marley. I know that she's allergic to nuts and a rash breaks out on her stomach if she eats them, I know that her favourite flavour slushie is lime; I know that she hates strawberry ice-cream and had a bad experience in third grade with the chocolate flavour. I know that even though her teeth are perfect she has never once seen a dentist, I know she has a perfect attendance record, she hates Halloween and loves valentine's day, she has taken ballet lessons since she was three and still struggles with one position because when she was two she broke her foot, she has never had singing lessons and can paint extremely well, I know that in fourth grade she wrote a book, i know that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and as for the rest I'll have to find out." I was shocked, she knew a lot about me. She pecked me on the lips and settled back into the chair. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I smiled.

**(Kitty's POV)**

It's been three weeks since Marley and i became official, I took her on a date last week, it was perfect, we went to the park and had a picnic, then we danced under the stars, I drove her home, we watched a movie, I kissed her goodnight and went home. Nothing to do with sex. It was perfect. Its Glee club and I've been feeling sick the whole day. Finn's been pushing us hard lately, luckily my mother and father have left town for a couple of months, and so I can sleep and eat in peace.

"Guys stop!" Finn yelled and glanced at me. "Kitty, are you feeling ok? You look a little under the weather." I couldn't talk so I just shook my head and sprinted to the bathroom, silently thanking Coach Sue for making us do all those suicides. I reached the toilet and threw everything i had today up. I felt Marley's hands rubbing soothing circles on my back, her soothing voice telling me everything's gonna be ok.

"Kitty?" She asked concern etched in her features. I sobbed; I knew what was going on.

"Marley... I think I'm pregnant." I sobbed harder; shock crossed her face followed by hurt. "I didn't cheat on you I swear!" She nodded waiting for an explanation. "The day before you found me having a panic attack my step-father sexually abused me, he wears a condom, but there was a fault in this one and it broke. Obviously I wasn't pregnant yet but just to make sure, he attacked my stomach, then I got into that fight with Santana but it can take up to two days for the sperm to fertilise the egg, and even if i was pregnant that wouldn't have done anything. The point is I didn't cheat on you!" She nodded her head, understanding my rambling.

"I know you didn't, but we have to make sure you're pregnant, we'll get a pregnancy test on the way to your place and we can check it out ok?" I nodded. "Kitty, what will you do if you are pregnant?" I thought about this after the condom broke.

"Abortion is wrong, I'll keep the baby." She hugged me. "But, I don't think i can do it alone."

"Of course not Kitty, I'll help you, ok? We can raise this baby together." I smiled.

"I love you Marley Rose, and don't you ever forget it."

"I love you too Katherine Wilde."

**Tadaa! First chapter! Whadya think? Like I said: unrealistic. But please review (Flames hurt but I've got burn shield!) Must i continue? Trust me it will get better but this is an angsty story. Also, I might bring in a bit of Brittana or Faberry, but it's up to you. Also i have another story called: "Consider this my shove" if you're interested. PM me any questions! =P**

**-EmoChildP**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, well, another chapter. I know this story is unrealistic but it's a fanFICTION. When I wrote this chapter I was listening to heavy metal and drinking Monster at, like, 3:00 AM so deal with my craziness! Anyway this chapter will be roughly the same length as the last one. Also this is the longest I've gone in a story without writing smut (voluntary), I think I'm going into withdrawal.**

**Kitty-Cat-022: Fastest I've ever updated! Thanks for the figurative shove.**

**I'm super angry at my ex and I'm sorry to say that Kitty paid the price. :(**

**It gets really violent in this chapter I'm just warning you. Seriously, don't take this warning lightly. **

**But anyway, Enjoy!**

(Kitty's POV)

_Deep breaths Kitty, deep breaths, in... Out... in... Out... in... Out. You are calm, you are calm, you will not panic, you will not panic, focus on Marley; listen to her breathing, in... Out... in... Out... in... Out. Stay in control, you will not panic, breath again, in...Out... in... Out... in... Out._

I couldn't take my gaze away from the test, never in my life had two minutes felt so much like two hours, I was frozen, moving was a distant luxury. Marley had me on her lap, face buried in the crook of my neck, whispering _'it's gonna be ok's'_ and _'I'm here for you's.'_

"So, a cross means positive right?" I asked for the seventh time.

"Yeah, don't worry; I'm here for you, no matter what it says." She kissed my neck softly, but before i could do anything a loud BEEP filled the room, we both jumped violently, I sprang towards the test and grabbed it, staring into the tiny screen, on the screen appeared a small cross, I dropped the test, my vision blurry, my world came crashing down on me as everything i know burned and flew away. I started crying, no, crying is the wrong word, more like, choking on my own tears, and shaking violently, Marley was at my side rubbing my back again, my legs buckled and i landed on the floor. She dropped with me, hushing me, it wasn't working, I was crying so hard that i couldn't breathe, I tried gasping for air but I only succeeded in choking myself and scaring Marley, who was trying to calm me down again, my mind was reeling. It seemed too sluggish, no plans formed in my head, it was like an over-worked computer, errors and programs not responding to my desperate commands. I realised i was in a full-blown panic attack and tried again to gasp some air but, again, I choked, So I tried something else.

"M-a-arley!" I choked out, tapping my chest, trying to tell her that I couldn't breathe; she got the message, grabbed her phone and with shaky hands dialled a number. While the phone ringed she shot worried glances at me and continued trying to calm me down, my heart was thrumming hard against my ribcage. My body was shaking, _I'm pregnant. _I listened as the receiver picked up, a feint _Hello _sounded through the speakers.

"H-hey Mom, I'm at Kitty's house a-nd she's having a panic attack, mom, she can't breathe and I don't know what to do!" I tried again and coughed and managed to suck in a little air. "OK I'll bring her over as soon as she's calm again." She hung up and pulled me (still gasping for air) into a gentle hug, running her fingers through my hair. "Kitty, you need to calm down, I know it's hard, but can you try for me?" I nodded, vision blurred with tears. She kissed me softly, lips barley grazing mine, I leaned more forward, deepening the kiss a bit more, her tongue pushed its way into my mouth and our tongues met, my body's shaking lessened and it seemed as if my lungs unlocked. I sucked in a long breath. She broke the kiss and went back to hugging me and running her fingers through my hair. "It's not healthy to panic ok? It's not good for you... or the little girl inside of you." My breath hitched again.

"Little girl?" I questioned, she smiled sheepishly.

"I've just got a feeling it's a girl." She explained. I smiled. My sobs lessened enough for me to breathe normally.

_Deep breaths Kitty, deep breaths, in... Out... in... Out... in... Out. You are calm, you are calm, you will not panic, you will not panic, focus on Marley; listen to her voice, It's gonna be ok, I'm gonna survive. Stay in control, you will not panic, breath again, in... Out... in...Out... in... Out._

I woke up to Marley's sweet voice. She was talking to her mother, I couldn't hear about what though. I faintly remember falling asleep on Marley's bed, the said girl wrapping her arms around me protectively and running her fingers through my hair until I fell asleep. Her voice went an octave higher, a sign that she was in distress or worried about something. I sat up, swung my legs over the bed and poked my head out the bedroom door. Marley's voice was clearer, Kitty snuck down the hall and stopped at the kitchen entrance.

"I don't think we should." Marley protested to something her mother had said, her voice was scratchy and hoarse, like she had been crying.

"We have to, we have no choice." Her mother responded calmly. Tears appeared in the brunettes eyes and rolled down her cheeks and I had to resist the urge to kiss them away, hush her like she did to me, sooth her.

"I just don't see the need to tell her, she doesn't need that right now." Ok I was confused.

"Tell me what? What don't i need in my life right now?" I asked before thinking, I cringed and mentally scolded myself. Both Marley and Mrs. Rose jumped.

"Kitty! Baby, you don't need to worry." Marley said sweetly hugging me. I nearly purred at the attention.

"No, please tell me." I pleaded. I gave her the saddest look i had and she sighed.

"Your parents..." My gut sank, fear wrapped around my heart like barbed wire, cutting through my chest.

"What about my parents?" I rasped, my voice suddenly gone.

**(Marley's POV)**

I hated that, I hated her parents! They're monsters! I hate what they did to her, i hate the way she flinches every time I raise my hand to brush a stray hair behind her ear, I hate it when she has panic attacks that are so bad she can't even breathe, I hate the faded bruises on her stomach and the scar on her soft cheek but most of all I hate the look of pure terror at the mention of them followed by the look of defeat and the destroyed, pained, damaged and broken voice she uses when she thinks of them. Kitty had that look now.

"They're back in Lima." Kitty's hands flew to her abdomen, weather to protect the small, growing life inside of her or to protect her body from more damage, I wasn't sure. Kitty was paralyzed, her chest started rising and falling more noticeably and quicker too, her eyes glazed over. I knew the warning signs. I hugged my girlfriend again; I hushed her before her panic attack could really start. I glanced at my mom, she had a worried expression on her face but I shot a reassuring look her way and she nodded walking into her room.

"The pregnancy tests..." I heard her whisper and my blood went ice-cold, I forgot to bring them. My ears burned with ice-cold fire. Kitty started sobbing; we both had the same thought on our minds: _Kitty has to go home sometime. What would happen once she got there?_

The small blonde started full on weeping into my shoulder and I held her tighter.

"Don't go home, please Kitty, and stay here with me." I pleaded. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I-I c-cant, h-e-e'll come a-and lo-ok for m-me..." She sobbed, she doesn't want to put me in danger, she would rather go home and let her father beat the crap out of her than let him get anywhere near me. I clung onto her desperately, but she wasn't just thinking for me or herself anymore, she had to protect her baby too.

"Kitty, you have to think about your child too." Kitty's body went ridged.

"I know."

**(Kitty's POV)**

I opened the door to my house, not my home, my house, and walked in. I closed the door gently, hoping to any deity up in the heavens that it wouldn't creak like it sometimes did, it groaned and before I could even blink, I was on the wall, a firm hand clamped around my throat, almost crushing my windpipe. A hard fist made contact with my face and I heard a sickening crunch as my nose broke, I howled in pain. He grabbed my hair in a bunch pulling my head up roughly; I felt some of my hair rip out of my scalp.

"Looks like I didn't do a good enough job the first time!" he yelled holding the test up, he unzipped his pants and tugged them off, I was wearing my Cheerios uniform today so he just pulled my underwear off and pushed me to the floor. He pinned me down with a huge hand to my shoulder; he aligned his dick with my entrance and slammed into me. I realised that he wasn't wearing protection like he normally did and squirmed. "Don't worry dear-"he sneered. "I can't get you pregnant again." He mocked as if reading my mind. I whimpered pathetically, begging for mercy. All he did was slam into me harder, he pressed down harder into my shoulder and it made a sick pop. Shocking pain tore through my body, I know he dislocated it, he knew too. He chuckled darkly and griped her ribs with both hands, his grunts quickened and became louder, his short nails dug into my back painfully, I was like a ragdoll, tiny and limp in his monstrous hands, powerless to stop him and protect myself and the baby inside of me. His hips became erratic and he shot his load into me. He ripped out of me and I cried out painfully. He muttered something and then his foot connected with my stomach, the wind was knocked out of me as pictures of my daughter crossed through my mind and right now she's helpless and defenceless. She only has me to protect her. It was like a switch flipped in my brain, my mother instincts kicked in, screaming at me to protect my own. My body snapped into action as I turned over, exposing my ribs, he kicked them painfully, over and over; one particular kick was so hard I heard a muted snap, signalling that one of my ribs had been broken. White pain tore through my body as I clutched my abdomen, trying with everything I had to protect the delicate life inside of me. He seemed to like that sound as the next few kicks were just as hard, a few more snaps and crunches were heard and I felt like I was in a car compacter, being crushed and ripped apart. I was crying out at every blow, tears rolling down my face, before he stalked out of the house with a satisfied smirk on his face. I lay there, distraught, before my mind kicked into action. I had to get to Marley. I had to get to Marley so that she can help my baby. I pulled her up with my good arm, ignoring the screaming protest in my ribs, begging me to just curl up and die, my mind nearly gave in to that sweet temptation; I'd rather take Santana's furious beat down 1000 times instead of this. I all but dragged myself into the kitchen, where my father threw my car keys haphazardly, my mother sat at the table reading a book. She had been here the whole time hearing me beg for mercy as my father destroyed me, she glanced up at me and for a split second I thought I saw a flicker of emotion behind her eyes, a single glint of what? Remorse? Regret? Concern? Maybe even shock? But no, she fixed the infamous Wilde glare at me and scoffed at my struggle. I spotted the sharp metal on the floor; I groaned and reached for the keys, crying out at the pain in my ribs, I landed with a thud to the floor and screamed silently.

I grabbed the keys and literally dragged myself to the door, using the doorknob to hoist myself up. I shuffled to my car. I know I shouldn't drive like this but I had to get to Marley. I climbed in wincing at the severe pain and drove to my girlfriend's house.

**(Marley's POV)**

I heard an engine cut off outside my house and I jumped up from the couch, there was a weak knock at the door and my heart lurched, I opened the door and there was Kitty. I seriously struggled not to throw up. Her shoulder was in an unnatural position and her ribs jotted out in all angles underneath her Cheerios top, her hazel eyes are pained, her nose broken. She was covered in blood. _How is she even standing?_

Kitty stumbled forward into my arms and cried out in pain when I caught her around her shoulders.

"Mom! Call 911!" I yelled. Her eyes are unfocused as I lay her gently on the floor.

"I've got a name for the baby..." She mumbled and my tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. I sniffed.

"Yeah?" She smiled as much as she could and it broke my heart.

"Karley-" She paused to take in a shuddering breath. "It's a fusion between Kitty and Marley." She said and took another deep shuddering breath. I smiled.

"I love you-"She lifted Kitty's top and placed a feather light kiss to her stomach. "And I love Karley." Marley couldn't help but be worried about the baby, from the state Kitty's in she must've got beaten bad. Kitty began closing her eyes, but i knew keeping her awake was essential. "When did you think of her name?" I asked, trying to keep Kitty out of sleep's clutches.

"When I was driving here, I was worried about her and I thought of how innocent she is and I realised how sweet and innocent you are. So I thought of you, then I thought that even though she isn't born yet, she's been through just as much as I have. I thought of how much I love you and then it came to me-"She whimpered a bit at the onslaught of pain she was feeling. "Our names combined either made Mitty or Karley, and there's no way in hell I'm naming our daughter Mitty. Karley's beautiful." She finished my eyes watered, she called the baby_ our _daughter, and I kissed her forehead.

"You said _our _daughter, as in mine and yours." I said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I love you and her." She smiled weakly. "So we're like a family." I kissed her softly; her lips were wet from crying. _Where is that damn ambulance?_

As if on cue a feint siren was heard, getting progressively louder, until the ambulance was right outside our house. Two paramedics came with a stretcher and I let them put Kitty on it. She cried out painfully as they lifted her and laid her on the stretcher in the ambulance. She groaned and I rushed to her side holding her hand gently. She whimpered and I knew she wanted to say or ask something.

"Can you check my baby?" She rasped at the nearest paramedic. The woman spun around at lightning speed, she had blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, stunned. Kitty nodded. "Should I contact your boyfriend?" Kitty chuckled weakly. I was confused, why was she laughing?

"My girlfriend's already here." The woman looked at me, I expected hatred in to be in her eyes but she only smiled, sweetly. Her eyes shone with compassion and understanding.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't check the status of your baby here ok?" Kitty nodded. The paramedic injected something into Kitty's arm. "You're both very brave girls, I smiled. "You see the woman in front? She's my girlfriend." I could see the same love in this woman's eyes for her girlfriend that Kitty has in her eyes for me.

"She's beautiful." I said

"I know." The paramedic said smiling. Kitty giggled with hooded eyes.

"My girlfriend's prettier than yours." Kitty said giggling.

"It's the pain meds." She paused. The paramedic explained when she noticed my confused expression. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I grimaced.

"Her father." I said simply. All of the colour drained from her face.

"I'm sorry; nobody deserves to go through that. The ambulance stopped and the other paramedic opened the door, they worked quickly, pulling Kitty out of the ambulance and into the emergency room, a bunch of doctors rushed to her, she had passed out. A doctor walked up to me.

"Are you family?" He asked

"I'm her girlfriend." I replied. He nodded.

"So this is a hate crime then?" I shook my head.

"Her father did this." He grimaced.

"Ok, do you know if she has any allergies?" He asked concerned for this teenager that he had just met.

"Not that i knows of, but she's pregnant." He was shocked.

"Ok, we'll take her to check her baby, how far along is she?" My brain worked in over time, calculating the days and weeks. Memories flooded my mind and I choked on tears.

"Three weeks and three days." I answered and he nodded.

"Ok I'm going to have to ask you to stay here, I know you're worried about your girlfriend but you can't come with her into the OR. Does she have any family that we can contact? Her mother? An aunt or uncle? Grandparents?" I shook my head.

"No, her grandparents are dead, her mother is as bad as her father and she has no contact with her aunt or uncle." He shook his head.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Katherine Wilde." His jaw dropped.

"Dr. Wilde's niece." I was confused. He noticed.

"Her uncle works here in cardio." He frowned. "I'll update you every hour on Ms. Wilde's condition, Ms.?"

"Rose. Marley Rose." His eyes flooded with recognition.

"You came in here earlier this year... anyway; I'll update you in an hour." I nodded and he rushed off. I sat down, clutching the armrest to keep from falling; now that the adrenaline rush has subsided my body was exhausted.

"Ms. Rose..." I opened my eyes; I don't remember when I fell asleep. The doctor stood in front of me. "I'm sorry to wake you but I came to update you on Ms. Wilde's condition." I shot up straight in my seat.

"Is she ok?" I croaked, my voice failing me.

"She's still in surgery but she's a fighter." I smiled, _of course she is. She's my fighter._

"And the baby?" Fear turned my insides to lead.

"It's a miracle, but that baby is still alive." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you doctor." He smiled.

"Everything will be ok Ms. Rose." I nodded weakly and he walked away. I looked at the clock 4:00 am, I sighed and looked around. A nurse was talking to a woman with a small baby; the doctor was standing next to some other doctors talking about Kitty. I strained to hear and caught parts of their conversation.

"We can't do such an advanced surgery." One said

"Maybe we should send her to Mercy West, in Seattle." another one said.

"No, send her to Seattle Grace." They all murmured in agreement and dispersed. My stomach growled.

"Oh, hush you." I said quietly, my throat burned and i sighed. I looked around and spotted a soda machine nearby. I got up and dug around in my pockets, i pulled out enough money for water. I shuffled over to the machine stuck the note in and pressed the button for a water, the bottle dropped and i took it, returning to my seat. I downed more than half the bottle in one go, took a breath, and then finished the rest.

The doctor came up to me again, it had been an hour.

"Hello Dr. How's Kitty?" The doctor smiled.

"Kitty's fighting through it, but we can't perform the surgery she needs in Lima Community hospital; so we're going to transfer her to Seattle Grace Hospital." I nodded.

"Ok, can I go with her?" I nodded.

"If your mother allows, you're still a minor." I sighed but i knew she wouldn't keep me away from Kitty. I picked up the phone and dialled my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello? Marley How is Kitty is she Ok?"_

"Hi mom, Kitty's struggling through it, and she still has her baby but they can't perform the surgery she needs here in Lima so they're transferring her to Seattle-"

"_I know what you're going to ask and yes you can go with her. I know you Marley Rose you, would find a way of sneaking on if you couldn't go. I can't stop you." _I smiled.

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"_I love you too."_ I hung up and the doctor nodded.

"Ok, we're going in helicopter because we need to get her there ASAP. She will be in and out of consciousness." I followed him to the roof were a helicopter stood waiting. Kitty was already inside they had sedated her but she was awake. I rushed over to her and pecked her on the lips, she was whimpering.

**(Kitty's POV)**

I could see Marley as she took my hand, I had no idea of what was happening, all I knew was I was in a Helicopter.

"Hey baby," she cooed. "We're just going to a better hospital so they can take better care of you ok?" I whimpered a yes.

"Karley." I rasped out, pain had taken over my body and i was nearly asleep like the doctors told me would happen.

"She's fine sweetie, she's ok." Marley had tears streaming down her face as I let sleep take me.

I awoke to bright light and groaned.

"Kitty! You're awake!" I looked over at Marley and she leaned over and kissed me, soft, unhurried and gentle. She pulled away and I smiled. A doctor made her way into the room with a bunch of other people, The Asian looking woman reminded me of Tina.

"Four, go!" she ordered, a smallish girl grabbed a chart.

"Katherine Wilde, age 16, multiple fractures to ribs, internal bruising, broken nose also three and a half weeks pregnant." The doctor looked at me.

"Look, she's awake, how do you feel Ms. Wilde?"

"Like shit." I answered immediately. She smiled. "How's my baby?"

"Your baby's fine, it's actually a miracle that it's still alive." I smiled and turned to Marley.

"She's a miracle." Marley took my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed back.

"Your doctors will be here soon Ms. Wilde." The Asian woman said. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Docto_rs_? As in two?" she nodded.

"One for you and one for your baby." I nodded

**(Marley's POV)**

Kitty was noticeably shaken as the doctors left. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips then the knuckles of the hand I was holding, she giggled. My phone suddenly started ringing. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked attentively.

"_Marley where are you?" _Jake's worried voice asked.

"I'm in Seattle," Kitty looked confused.

"_Just wait..."_ shuffling was heard. _"Ok you're on speaker Marley."_ Various _hellos_ were heard from the glee club. I switched my phone onto speaker too, mouthing 'glee club' to Kitty.

"You're on speaker guys." I said.

"_Finally gone back to the ocean Free Willy?"_ Santana's voice was heard. Kitty frowned.

"No I'm in Seattle."I replied. "In hospital. With Kitty." Confused murmurs were heard.

"_Are you ok?"_ Ryder asked.

"I'm fine, perfect actually." I say looking at Kitty. She smiled and I smiled.

"_Then why are you there?"_ asked Tina.

"I got the shit beat out of me." Kitty replied and Santana snorted.

"_About time. Why?"_ Santana asked you could hear the smirk in her voice. Kitty took a deep breath.

"My dad found out I'm pregnant." She said, her voice cracking, it ripped my heart up.

"_How could you cheat on Marley Kitty? I told you she was a slut!"_ more furious remarks came over the phone.

"She didn't cheat on me!" I shouted and suddenly everything was quiet. Until suddenly came a soft squeak of a voice.

"_How far along are you?"_ Asked Santana in a small voice.

"Three and a half weeks." Kitty answered and Santana made an unintelligible sound.

"_I'm going to be sick."_ she said and the sound of a pair of sneakers flared up then disappeared, followed by another. Marley knew Santana realised that she had beaten up a pregnant girl.

"Uh, guys, Kitty needs to rest." I said and Kitty mouthed _thank you _at me.

"_Ok, keep us updated."_ Jake said and hung up.

"I love you." I said simply

"I love you too." She said and smiled softly.

**Another chapter! I know this chapter was very sick and violent but like I said, my ex (who cheated on me and left me for the same guy emphasis on **_**guy) **_**contacted me and was like: **_**I love you**_** and **_**I want you back **_**and **_**I heard you were dating another girl**_** and then she had the nerve to say **_**if she hurts you, I'll kill her. **_**What the actual fuck? Who gave her the right to come back into my life and threaten my girlfriend? She cheated on me and left me for a GUY. And she wants to be friends and shit! And she's all fucked up! ... Sorry I shouldn't be telling you this just forgets it ever happened.**

**Rant over.**

**I heard about the wedding episode and I was like; OHYAHHHH QUINN AND SANTANA BAYBEEE! So that made me happy and stuff. You know what else makes me happy? Reviews. This is the hardest I've ever worked on a story, so when nobody reviews I'm all depro and stuff. Anyway, please review! Please please pleeeaassee? And if you have any ideas I'm open to them.**

**-EmoChildP**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt really bad when only 1 person reviewed last chapter and I wasn't gonna carry on with this story but then I thought that someone DID review and it made me really happy. So the glee club don't like Kitty. :( But it's all a part of my plan. **

**Erik: Quinn was always gonna be a part of this story, don't worry. I thought about it and all and I thought it would be nice for Quinn to help Kitty, y'know, coz she was also pregnant. I'm not revealing a lot though.**

**I thought that Quinn coming back (being Kitty's mentor.) would be confusing so I thought that i would explain.**

**Santana didn't need to be mentored and Marley was mentored by Rachel, who ignored the awkwardness of Finn. **

**Also while Kitty's in hospital it will be mildly cross over with Grey's Anatomy (which is set in season 5 but with Calzona.)**

**If I owned glee, there would be chocolate... and time machines. ;) I don't own Grey's Anatomy either.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy.**

(Marley's POV)

Kitty is so damn adorable! I'm watching the small blonde sleep, she looks at peace as her chest rises and falls recessively. I'm holding one of her small hands, like, seriously, they're so cute! Just like her: small and soft. Her other hand is draped over her stomach, she's very protective over Karley, She really would be a good mother, she's protective and noble and sweet. I mean, she got beaten to a pulp defending me and Karley from her idiot father. My blood boiled thinking of him.

"You shouldn't screw your face up like that so early in the morning." A doctor said walking in. She was blonde ith soft blue eyes and a kind face.

"Sorry I'm just so angry this happened to her." I muttered.

"I can imagine. I'm Doctor Robbins but you can call me Arizona." She said holding her hand out for me to shake, I shook it lightly. "I'm here to take a look at the miracle baby." I sighed. Karley was a fighter and I knew she got her fighting spirit from Kitty.

"Do i have to wake her up?" I asked. Kitty's so fragile.

"Unfortunately so. Dr. Torres will be in later to take a look at Katherine's ribs and nose." Kitty's eyes shot open at hearing her full name, only her parents used her full name and usually, it was followed by them beating the shit out of her. I looked at her and clutched her hand tighter.

"Please call her Ms. Wilde or Kitty, but not her full name." Once Kitty was sure there was no danger she eyed the doctor defensively.

"Ok I understand. Can I call you Kitty?" She aimed the question at mentioned blonde and Kitty nodded.

I need to check your baby, so I'll draw some blood and run some tests. Ok?" Kitty nodded and held out her arm. She just wanted to know that her baby was fine. As Arizona was drawing blood another doctor walked in, she was obviously a Latina with dark eyes and raven hair. Kitty all but growled, the new doctor reminded her too much of another Latina.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, addressing Arizona, who nodded. "I'm Doctor Torres." Kitty eyed her critically. I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Babe, I know she reminds you of Santana but you've got to let her help you ok?" I say and she smiles.

"Ok." She says back, smiling at me tenderly. Dr. Torres smiled at me warmly. Then looked at the other doctor. 'Kitty' the blonde mouthed.

"Ok Kitty how's the pain, from 1 to 10?" She asked and I could see Kitty consider it for a second.

"Six." She answered. Tears appeared at my eyes, I was just so... angry.

"Do you want pain meds?" Kitty shook her head.

"No, I'm good, Marley's here." She said, squeezing my hand. I smiled at her; I wish the people at school could see the sweet side of Kitty. Dr. Torres smiled at us again.

"Ok, I'm gonna check your ribs." She said, Kitty whimpered. I knew she had a fear of people touching her ribs or stomach. Her father did that to her. "I wouldn't suggest you be here, it isn't going to be pleasant seeing your friend in pain." She said. Kitty nearly broke my hand she held onto it so tight.

"No, please, don't leave me." She whimpered and I pecked her lips.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it babe, I won't ever leave you." I looked at the doctor. "I'm not leaving my girlfriend." I stated. She nodded. She pulled Kitty's hospital gown off and the blonde lay on the bed in nothing but a cute pink bra and matching panties, but my mind was far away from anything cute right now. There were bruises lining her stomach were the bandages weren't covering and anger flared up within me, I couldn't protect her. I was angry with her parents and I was angry with myself, if I had tried harder to keep her at my place maybe this wouldn't have happened, it's my fault. Kitty whined and I was at her side in the blink of an eye, holding her hand.

The doctor un-wrapped her bandages and I clenched my jaw to keep from cursing. Dark purple and black bruises ran along her ribs and every time the doctor touched her lightly she flinched and whimpered, a little for the pain but the majority of her whimpers and little cries were for fear. I kissed her softly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear to distract her. She kissed me tenderly and i brushed some hair behind her ear, she didn't flinch like she normally does, i kissed her on the tip of her nose as softly as i could.

"You two make a really cute couple." The doctor said. She wrapped Kitty up in new bandages. "Your ribs look as good as anyone can expect them to and your nose is a clean break, it should heal easily. Arizona will be back as soon as your tests are back, but you shouldn't worry about it. They are calling your baby the miracle baby." Kitty smiled and my heart skipped a beat, even when in hospital, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"She's a fighter, just like her mom." I said, kissing the top of my girlfriend's head. She blushed.

"Oh, hush Marley." She said in a non-venomous voice.

"You have a visitor." Doctor Torres said and moved out of the room, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head, in the doorway stood none other than Quinn Fabray.

(Kitty's POV)

I was in stunned silence. My idol, my mentor, the very person I looked up to in my life stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She asked, not moving from her spot.

"Yeah." Marley answered after a brief pause. She smiled and walked up to me, taking my hand into hers.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I hurt all over but Marley's here, so I'm good." She smiled at Marley.

"So you finally got your girl, huh?" She asked, grinning like a fool.

"Yeah..." I said, blushing when Marley shot me a look saying 'I knew it.' "No offense, I'm so happy you're here but how did you know where I was?" I asked and Quinn chuckled.

"It's not every day my best friend calls me crying in guilt about putting the smack down on someone, so I asked what she was talking about and she said that she beat your ass and then found out that you are pregnant. It hit really close to home for me and I thought that I should be here for you." I was so grateful.

"Thank you Quinn." I said.

"How far along are you?" She asked me.

"Around three and a half weeks." I answered and she nodded but scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. A little while later her face relaxed again.

"And you're keeping the baby?" I looked at Marley and we nodded.

"I'm helping her raise her." Marley answered and again Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Her? I thought she was only about four weeks?" Marley and I giggled.

"I've just got a feeling it's a girl." Marley said. Quinn awwed and both I and Marley blushed.

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are Kitty Wilde." Quinn said half-jokingly. Quinn laid her hand over my abdomen gently. "She'll be fine; I'll be here with you two every step of the way ok?" Both I and Marley nodded. "But right now I have a phone call to make, I'll be back soon." She kissed my forehead and left the room swiftly and in a flash of blonde she was gone.

"Finally alone." Marley said and kissed me on the lips, our lips moved in sync and her tongue swiped over my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to let her in, our tongues danced together. She pulled away and got into bed with me, lying at my side, she swung her arm around me protectively and shuffled as close to me as she could without hurting me and buried her face in the crook my neck, sighing. I noticed how tired she looked.

"Did you even sleep last night?" She shook her head in my neck. I just let her drift off. I felt so protected in Marley's gentle hold and so loved with her nuzzled into my neck, her breaths became even and her body relaxed. I looked around and spotted a book on the table next to me. "Beautiful Creatures." My favourite. I grabbed the book and started reading it; I must've been on my tenth page when Marley's phone started buzzing. I didn't want it to wake her up so I grabbed it and Answered. "Marley's phone." I said in a quiet tone.

"Hey Kitty!" Came a cheerful reply.

"Hi Brittany. Marley's asleep so you can't talk to her now." I said bluntly.

"I actually called to see if you were ok? Sannie feels so bad that she hurt you and maybe your baby that she asked me to phone to find out how you're doing." Satan has feelings?

"My baby is surprisingly, still alive... I think. I haven't gotten the latest test results back yet." I said truthfully.

"Ok, I'll tell her. How's Marley?" _Sweet, sexy, noble, protective, loving, beautiful, adorable... the list can go on forever._

"She's perfect, just perfect in every way." I say.

(Marley's POV)

I woke up to a knock on the door, my arm was still draped over Kitty, but she had turned her head and she was nuzzled into my chest. I looked to the door and Arizona was standing there looking antsy.

"Hey Arizona, What's up?" I asked groggily. Kitty stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Hi Marley, could you wake Kitty up please?" I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Kitty, baby, wake up." She stirred and she cracked open a single hazel eye. "Dr. Robbins is here." I sat up gently pulling Kitty with me, who leaned into my hold.

"I love it when you hold me, I feel so protected." My heart swelled, that's what I wanted her to feel,

"That's good, that's what I want you to feel." Arizona smiled, but it quickly went into a professional face.

"I have important news for you two, concerning your baby, Ms. Wilde." My heart jumped to my throat and Kitty held me tighter. "Don't worry your baby's fine." We both sighed in relief. "Your baby's a bit more developed than we thought; in fact it's about six weeks not four." Kitty's eyebrows shot up and I looked puzzled. Then Kitty's face darkened in realisation and she buried her face in my chest again, sobbing loudly. Arizona looked as confused as I was.

"Baby, what happened?" her breathing became fast and shallow and she started shaking. "Shhh, calm down, breath ok?" She nodded as strangled sobs tore from her chest. I ran my fingers through her hair ghosting my nails along her scalp ever so lightly.

_Arizona was torn, wondering if she should sedate the 15 year old or just let Marley comfort her girlfriend. She decided on the latter._

I gently kissed her forehead as she clung to me desperately, I'm her rock. Arizona said that she'd come back later and left the room to give us privacy. She sighed and her sobs lessened, eventually her breathing became even and I knew she was asleep. I let myself fall into a sleep too, holding Kitty protectively.

I woke up to Kitty moaning in pain.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" She was clutching the left side of her stomach, tears streaking down her face.

"Oh god, Marley it hurts so much!" Fear gripped my heart and twisted it. I jumped off the bed and got to the call button pushing it. Kitty was crying in pain. A nurse came in just as Kitty's eyes rolled back and she started convulsing violently. She paged someone and rushed over to us, I was so scared; an intern rushed in at hearing the commotion and started doing things to her that I couldn't make sense of. All of a sudden a pair of arms were around me, not restraining me but holding me, I turned to see Quinn's hazel eyes looking back at me I let her hold me as I screamed and shouted and cried, watching my girlfriend slip away. Her heart monitor was going crazy, the intern was working fast and hard, she knew exactly what she was doing, never hesitating. The door opened again and Dr. Torres rushed in, but just at that second, everything went quiet, everything except a long withdrawn _beep_. Kitty _flat lined_, my _Kitty_, my _girlfriend_ was completely still. Dr, Torres snapped into action as she performed CPR, pounding into Kitty's chest, she had two minutes, two minutes before Kitty was declared dead, two minutes before that tiny life inside of her died too. Arizona stormed into the room with a crash cart.

"Arizona! Charge at 150!" She shouted. Quinn was restraining me now as I screamed and yelled and cried, while fighting against her death grip.

"Charged!" Dr. Torres put the paddles to Kitty's chest and with a _thud _Kitty's back arched and then fell.

"Charge at 200!" Dr. Torres yelled again.

"Charged!" Another _thud_. The monitor _beeped _once then went back to its long persistent _beep._

"250!" Kitty was fighting and she was fighting _hard_, _one minute left_.

"Charged!" Another _thud_ and two beats.

"Look, see? She fighting for _you_, she's fighting to come back to _you_." Quinn whispered. _My girlfriend is a fighter._

"300!" I thought of what Quinn said and an idea came to my head.

"Kitty! Kitty, baby come back to me, I need you! Come back to _us_! Karley needs you too." _20 seconds_

"Charged!" _Thud, beep, beep, beep, gasp!_ Kitty's eyes shot open.

(Kitty's POV)

Black, that's all I can see, black, everywhere i look.

"Arizona! Charge at 150!" What the fuck is going on? I look around but still see black. I hear screaming, _oh god, Marley's screaming_.

"Marley! Where are you?" I yell but get no reply.

"Charged!" I hear another voice says. I hear a _thud_ and searing pain shoots through my body, my knees buckle and I land on the floor. _Marley sounds so scared_.

"I'm coming baby! I'm coming for you!" I stand up and run forward trying to see anything but this blackness, I fail.

"Charge at 200!" I recognised that voice.

"Dr. Torres?" I yell no reply. "Someone help!" I shout, _I need to get to Marley, she sounds so scared_.

"Charged!" I heard that _thud_ again and another jolt of pain ripped through me, my legs gave way again.

"Marley! Please! Help me!" I screamed desperately.

"250!" I got up again, Marley needs me.

"Charged!" _Thud_, pain tore though me again.

"Marley! Baby! Please help me! Lead me to you baby!" I screamed as loud as I could, dropping to my knees.

"300!"

"Marley! Please!" I cry out one more time.

"Kitty! Kitty, baby come back to me, I need you! Come back to _us_! Karley needs you too." I heard Marley yell. I got up and ran towards her voice.

"I'm coming baby!" I yell "I need you too!"

"Charged!" The strongest pain yet tore through me.

"I love you Marley!" My eyes shot open to blinding light as I gasped for air.

"We got her back!" Dr. Torres said with a shit eating grin. I saw Quinn holding back a distraught looking Marley whose eyes brightened at the news. Quinn released her and she shot forward, kissing me with more passion than she ever has before.

"Don't ever do that to me again Kitty Wilde!" She said holding me close to her with tears running down her face. "I just got you, I can't lose you Kitty!" She kissed me again. "I love you! So so much! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She kissed me passionately.

"I love you too." I croaked. "But I dunno what I did." Marley was about to talk but was cut off by Dr. Torres.

"Could we talk about this later? I have to get you into an OR ASAP or you'll really die." Kitty's eyes widened.

"O-ok."

(Marley's POV)

"She was gone! Quinn, she was dead and I couldn't do anything about it! She'll hate me now. She'll hate me for being so weak, I'm pathetic!" I wailed into her shoulder. Quinn put her hands on both of my shoulders and forced me to look into her eyes.

"Do you really think that? If you didn't scream for her she wouldn't have come back to us! You saved her life! Again! She loves you so much; the sound of you screaming and begging for her brought her back to you! Just. The. Sound. Of. Your. Voice. She loves you and just you being around is enough for her to breath. But that's not all, you didn't only save her life, you saved her daughter's or son's and that for a mother is un-repayable. You did everything you could and it was enough!" she took a breath. "it was more than enough." She nodded and I nodded. She pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "She loves you so much Marley, don't ever doubt it, ok?" I nodded. "You are her rock. You are her knight in shining armour. And I'm quoting, she said this all herself, Marley, even a blind man could see that you are her everything right now, and doubting her love for you will break her." She carried on. "She's as fragile as porcelain right now, just be there for her and she'll get through it." I nodded again and smiled.

"Thanks Quinn. I needed to hear that, I can't believe I thought she would hate me." Quinn chuckled.

"Neither can I." An intern walked up to them, the same one that had helped revive Kitty.

"How is she?" The intern looked sad and my heart lurched.

"She flat lined again, but we managed to revive her, she really is a fighter." The intern said.

"And the baby?" Quinn asked.

"That baby really is a miracle, its fine though, also a fighter." Both Quinn and I let out a relieved sigh.

"What's your name?" I asked, I had a feeling that I ought to know.

"I'm Lexie. And yours?"

"Quinn." Quinn said next to me.

"Marley." I said. She nodded.

"So you're the girlfriend..." she said gesturing to me and I nodded. "...And you're the best friend?" she asked Quinn who also nodded. "Ok, well I'll keep you updated on Ms. Wilde's condition." She said and jogged off in the direction of the OR.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom, I thought I should update you." I said, my voice shaking.

"_Ok Marls how is she?_" A sob broke loose.

"Not good mom. She flat lined today, twice. Once in front of me, I watched her die mom, and then I watched them bring her back to life." My voice cracked.

"_Oh Marley, It'll be ok, do you need someone there with you?_" I sniffed.

"No its ok, Quinn is here."

"_Ok sweetie, just remember that she needs you to be strong ok? How's her baby?"_ I chuckled.

"Just like her mom, she's fighting." I said and sighed and then yawned.

"_Try and get some sleep Marley, I love you_."

"Love you too mom." I hung up and sobbed, Quinn held me close and I cried into her shoulder, letting every emotion out and just crying, Quinn held me tight.

About two hours later, Lexie came out of the OR again.

"Kitty is fine, we found out what's wrong, she was bleeding internally near her stomach, and we're stitching it up, the baby is also fine and fighting through it." Quinn got up and hugged Lexie.

"Thank you." She said simply and Lexie nodded before disappearing into the OR again.

(4 hours later)

She really is so cute when she sleeps. I sighed, she looks so peaceful. Slowly a hazel eye opened.

"Y'know, staring at people when they're trying to sleep is stalkerish and creepy." She said jokingly. I hopped out of my chair and kissed her passionately.

"I love you; I never want to lose you again." Kitty was obviously confused.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. I got into bed with her cautiously and held her close.

"You died, your heart stopped beating and I watched you die. Then I watched Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres bring you back to life." I said, _I love her so damn much._

"Karley?" I smiled.

"She's good." I put a hand on her abdomen gently. "I love her. And I love you, I say kissing her tenderly. Kitty smiled and forgetting her predicament sat up straight. She clutched her stomach and cried out in pain. Marley jumped out of the bed shoving her thumb to the call button. She began convulsing and shaking and then stopped, a long beep in her heart monitor. "Oh god, Kitty, no! You will not leave me behind!" Dr. Torres looked sadly at the teenage girl she had taking too. Marley's so sweet but Kitty was a fighter and she fought until the very end.

"Time of death: 09:45am"

**Don't worry this is not the end it's just a part of the plan. So this would be a cliff-hanger. I love you guys, but I get so depressed when nobody reviews. I know that I'm not the best writer, But I can't be THAT bad. Please review. I know that Kitty died (And I use 'died' for the lack of a better word so it is very loose.) very suddenly, but all will be revealed in due time. Please please review. I work so hard on this story it's scary, I haven't slept in, like, 3 days so yes, Reviews are really needed for my sanity.**

**-EmoChildP**


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt so bad killing Kitty that I decided to update as fast as I could for all of you who followed and reviewed. Especially those two who reviewed. I LOVE reviews! They really make me happy. **

**It's like I really killed Kitty, she haunts me.**

**Erik: I know, I know, I hated myself. It's not a Marley nightmare. :( Kitty goes through so much shit. Quinn/Lexie relationship? Let me think about that... Quinn is really sweet and Lexie is super cute, maybe I can create drama with that idea. There's a sweet moment between Lexie and Quinn in this chapter, just for you.**

**Kitty-Cat-022: Awww... Thank you, that's all I can say because just wow. Your review made me smile! :)**

**ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure: Yes Kitty's dead.**

**Oh and HUGE warning for violence in this chapter, I hated writing this chapter more than the last. If you are sensitive you should skip over the italics in the second Kitty's POV.**

**Oh and I've always seen Kitty to have a French decent so there is a bit of French in this chapter. Thank google translate if anything's wrong with the French.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

(Marley's POV)

_Nononononononononono, this can't be happening, not now_, I screamed, It was the only thing I could do.

"Kitty!" I hugged her limp body tightly, her blond locks cascading down into her pillow as I lifted her back off the bed. Suddenly there were a pair of arms around me, they were too bulky to be Quinn's and I just caught a glimpse of short brown hair as the man pulled me away from Kitty. I screamed. I screamed and punched and kicked and fought out of his grasp, but it kept firm. I felt helpless and tiny and useless, I wonder if this was how Kitty felt with her father.

"Sedate her! I can't hold her forever." The man shouted at Lexie. The smaller girl looked torn but grabbed a syringe anyway. I wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away from him and to Kitty. He wasn't budging. Dr. Torres grabbed my arm and held it firmly as Lexie injected something into my arm. My body suddenly felt like it weighed nine tons. I couldn't even keep my eyes open...

(Quinn's POV)

I watched, frozen in my seat as Marley thrashed around in Dr. Karev's arms, desperately trying to free herself. Dr. Torres grabbed her arm and Lexie injected what appeared to be a sedative into Marley's arm. The girl's weak attempts to free herself became weaker and eventually they stopped altogether. Tears stung my eyes, Kitty, the girl I mentored and befriended, is dead. Her body was wrecked, her head lying limply on the pillow. _Oh god no._

Kitty was a _fighter_, it didn't make sense that she was alive and fighting one moment and then she was gone the next. _Karley. Oh god._ The little life inside of Kitty was also dead by now. Two minutes. A baby can last for two minutes after the mother dies. Karley didn't have a fighting chance. At first it was a little weird that they referred to the baby as Karley because they didn't even know the gender of the baby yet. But Marley was so sure that it was a girl that they just accepted her as a girl and that was that. No discussions, the thought of it being a boy didn't even cross their minds, Quinn tried to talk to them about the possibility of it being a boy but Kitty just shrugged saying: "_There aint no way this is a boy._" And dismissed the subject completely.

Now we will never know. Tears were rolling down my cheeks freely, leaving trails of fire behind in their wake. Lexie caught my eye and walked out of the room towards me.

"She's gone... Kitty's gone." Lexie nodded and pulled me in for a hug I wept into her shoulder and she just let me.

"She was such a fighter." Lexie murmured and I nodded, she was, until the end.

"Lexie..." I cried and she hugged me closer.

"I know, I know it's hard, I know you just want to grieve, but Kitty was a fighter, do you really think she would want people to cry over her?" Lexie was right; Kitty would sneer at us and tell us to suck it up. I slowed my sobs, Marley would be a thousand times more distraught than me and I needed to help her.

"Marley... Is she..." I began.

"We sedated her, she's asleep now, and we must just take Kitty's body down to the morgue." And then it hit. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Kitty will never smile again, we will never hear another sarcastic comment or gorgeous laugh, we will never see Kitty raise her eyebrow or even shrug again, she was gone Kitty was gone. Mini me had left me and Marley and the world. We will never see Karley, or hear her heartbeat, or find out if she really was a girl, she will never say her first words or walk or sing. She will never make a friend or get a boyfriend (or girlfriend) She will never go on a date or to a dance or even have her first kiss, she will never see prom or graduate, She will never go to college or get a job, she will never get married or have kids and it killed me. It killed me to know that she would never experience anything. She never even had a chance.

"It's so unfair!" i cried into Lexie's shoulder.

"I know, it's cruel and sick." I was clinging to her like my lifeline and just crying. I'm crying for myself who lost an exceptional friend, I'm crying for Marley who lost her soul mate and I'm crying for Karley, who will never meet her mothers.

"Oh Lexie." Was all i could say.

"I know. I know." She said raking her fingers through my hair, I found the gesture oddly soothing as she just held me and whispered soothing things into my ear.

(Lexie's POV)

It was so unfair, Kitty was my favourite patient, She fought as hard a she could, she protected her girlfriend and her child. Then she was snatched away from them. I held the sobbing blonde in my arms, she sniffled and gasped of air before weeping again, her face in the crook of my neck, I raked my fingers through the blonde's hair. Kitty was known as the fighter and her baby known as the miracle baby or Karley as Quinn, Marley and Kitty called it, they were sure that it was a girl even though you can only tell the gender of a baby at eighteen weeks. I just let Quinn hold on to me for as long as she wanted to, I was supposed to be meeting up with Meredith but comforting a friend was a whole lot more important than getting drunk. A particularly loud and violent sob tore from Quinn's throat and I felt a twinge of pain in my own heart. I kissed the top of her head and sighed.

(Marley's POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around, hoping that yesterday was a nightmare, but realising that I'm in Kitty's old room made the memories of yesterday come crashing into me at full force. Immediately sobs tore from my throat, they sounded strangled and broken. I noticed that I was being hushed as thin, gentle arms pulled me into a hug. Quinn was hugging me as I wailed out in pain. My heart felt like it was being torn from my chest, leaving a huge, empty hole in its place.

She held me close as I screamed and cried and wept in her arms. _Kitty..._

"She's in the morgue, if you want to go and see her one last time." I all but jumped out of the bed, pulling Quinn with me.

We arrived at the morgue and I immediately saw Kitty, the small blonde was on a steel table, she was as pale as a ghost. I walked up to her and took her hand, it was ice-cold.

"Oh baby, I love you so much, I love you. I love you. I love you." I say, kissing her on the lips softly. I pull the small girl into one last hug, holding her tightly and then I hear it, a faint _Marley_, but to me it was the loudest thing in the world. I leaned back from the hug to see her eyes opened slightly. Her hand squeezed mine lightly and my heart picked up. "Quinn!" I yelled and put two of my fingers to her pulse point, there was a sight thump.

"What?" Quinn said next to me.

"She's alive!" Quinn looked at me sceptically before I grabbed her hand and put it to Kitty's neck.

"Oh my god." Quinn mumbled.

(Kitty's POV)

_What the fuck is going on? Ugh, my side still hurts._ Marley was crying and I tried to say her name again

"Marley..." it felt like a thousand knives tore through my body.

"Oh, baby, I'm here, I've got you." she said gently pulling me into a hug. I tried to lift my head but it was just too heavy. Dr. Torres appeared at the door, that's when I realised: I'm not in my room, everything's silver and my bed is hard and cold. The Latina rushed over to me and put her fingers to my neck.

"That's impossible; she's been dead for four hours." I've what? I was panicking now, _if I was dead... then Karley... _Dr. Robbins appeared.

"We need to check Karley and then get Kitty into surgery." Marley was full on weeping into my hair. "Kitty, Darling, blink twice if you can hear us." _Blink_? That sounded easy enough. I closed my eyes and they fought to stay closed but I opened them again and repeated the action. Marley picked me up, bridal style and I felt the irony, I was doing this to her a couple of months back. Pain tore through my stomach and I cried out, more in fear than in pain.

"It's Ok baby, it'll be ok, I'm here, and I won't let you go." I felt calmer knowing that Marley would protect me but worry still gnawed at my heart. She laid me down on a bed and kissed me gently. "I love you baby, just keep on fighting." I whimpered to let her know I heard her.

"This is going to be cold ok?" Dr. Robbins said looking into my eyes. I blinked twice to let her know I understood. "And because of the bruises it might hurt." I whimpered. She lifted a bottle of something and spread it over my stomach, she then pressed the end of a machine to my stomach and a dull pain flared up. Suddenly a loud thrumming filled the room. "There's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Robbins announced and tears sprang to my eyes, my baby's alive.

"She really is a miracle baby." Quinn said from her corner.

"Marley..." I gasped and her head snapped towards me, she leaned in and our lips connected for a sweet kiss. Dr. Torres appeared next to me.

"We need to get her into surgery." Marley nodded.

(Marley's POV)

They wheeled Kitty towards the OR and I felt dizzy Quinn was next to me in an instant, stopping me from collapsing.

"You should get some sleep ok?" I nodded, and she pulled me to the waiting room. She sat on a chair and I sat next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder, my eyes drooped and i let sleep's clutches take me.

I awoke to yelling, Quinn was screaming at_... Rachel? What was my mentor doing here and why was Quinn screaming at her?_

"Rachel?" I asked. The small brunette looked at me.

"Just let her sleep Rachel let her escape from this nightmare for a little while!" Rachel nodded, spun on her heel, and walked away. Quinn took her seat again and I didn't hesitate to fall back asleep on her shoulder.

_I woke up in a bed; somehow I knew it was our bed, me and Kitty. I looked around the room, there were pictures of us scattered across the walls but one picture caught my eye, it was on the dresser table, it was the picture of a little blonde girl with hazel eyes and ashy blond hair, she looked about four, I knew this wasn't Kitty because Kitty's parents never took pictures of her. I got up off the bed and listened for a sound of kitty or Karley but found none, I walked down the hall to Karley's room, i peeked through the door and found Karley asleep, Kitty holding her protectively, I smiled at our family, my hand resting on my stomach, where our second baby grew. I pecked Kitty on the lips and kissed Karley's forehead._

I cracked an eye open to see Quinn, staring back at me.

"Jeez Marley, you were out for a day and a half." I jolted upright in my chair. "Don't worry, Kitty's fine and so is Karley, they came out of surgery four hours ago." It didn't calm me down though.

"Is Kitty awake?" She nodded and I bolted upright and rushed to her room. The small blonde smiled at seeing me. I rushed over to her, kissing her passionately, she returned the kiss with as much force as me. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." I rested my forehead against Kitty's.

"I love you too." She rasped. "She's a miracle." She said, laying her hand on her stomach. I laid my hand over hers.

"You both are." I said looking into her eyes. "You won't believe the dream I had."

(Kitty's POV)

Her dream was beautiful. Our family. I want to give her that. I want to give her a good house and a baby.

I still can't believe that I _died_, I was dead for four hours and then Marley woke me up with a kiss, it sounded like a fairy tale. Dr. Torres said that my stitches ripped and my lung collapsed. Marley was now snuggled into me, her face buried in the crook of my neck, she's so tired, I am too but I want to stay awake and protect Marley, I don't know from what but I just feel like I owe her that much, She brought me back to life twice already! I was holding her protectively. I was so tired; maybe I can rest my eyes for a second...

_I opened my eyes, Marley was still next to me, and I smiled. Suddenly there was a shadow at the door, a large shadow, my body turned to ice. My father stood over me and Marley, I gripped the brunette tighter._

"_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? (What did I say?)" he snarled. "Vous êtes un pécheur!(You are a sinner!)" he yelled, Marley stirred beneith me._

"_Non, s'il vous plait papa, elle n'a rien de mal! (No, please daddy, she did nothing wrong!)" I needed to protect her. "Please daddy, leave Marley out of this!" I pleaded, I felt Marley tense underneath me._

"_Vous êtes tous deux pécheurs! (You're both sinners!) " He yelled. "Sinners!" He pulled me off of Marley and threw me to the ground. "You'll burn in hell! Vous brûlerez en enfer!" he repeated. I pulled myself up and lunged at him, I need to protect Marley. I tackled him to the ground but he just raised a knee into my stomach, it knocked the wind out of me. He pushed me off of him. I felt wetness coat my thighs; I looked down and saw blood all over my legs. He got up and kicked me again before moving to the bed where Marley was, He bunched her hair up and pulled her off the bed, slamming her against the wall and pinning her wrists._

"_Please daddy!" I cried, I felt so helpless. He pulled her pants off followed by her panties then did the same with his own pants and underwear. I closed my eyes; I couldn't watch him hurt Marley._

"_Regardez Katherine! (Watch Katherine!)" He shouted._

"_Kitty, Please!" She cried and my eyes snapped open. Her blue eyes were pained and begging me for help. But I couldn't move and I couldn't help her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her mercilessly, she screamed in pain and tears streaked down her cheeks. She tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp but he just slammed into her harder, her legs were quivering as he brought his index finger to her clit and rubbed hard, her body shook and she tensed. "I'm sorry Kitty..." was all she could get out before my father hit her as he came, shooting his load into her. He then pulled out of her and hit her again, before pulling out his army knife and, with one swift motion, stabbing her in the stomach. She crumpled to the floor and he left the room. She whimpered and I knew I had to get to her; I pulled myself along the floor until I reached her. She was pulling in ragged breaths as she cried._

"_I love you Marley, I'm sorry." I cried, she rolled over to face me._

"_I love you too Kitty Wilde; and don't you ever forget it."_

I shot up in bed, my hair and hospital gown soaked in sweat. Marley was next to me, hushing me as she pulled me into a hug. I swung my legs over her lap straddling her, burying my face in the crook of her neck and crying. She hugged me, her arms resting in the small of my back.

"Shhh, Kitty, It was only a dream ok? I love you." I nodded into her neck. It had been seven weeks since I died and then was brought back to life and every night I had that same dream. My mood swings have started and Marley's been a sweetheart about it, I yell and scream and shout at her but she just holds me until I calm down and/or fall asleep. My morning sickness was killer, but Quinn suggested that I suck on lollipops and it's really helped, I don't see why it's called MORNING sickness, it last the whole day. Marley kissed my forehead and I sighed, maybe i will survive this after all. She laid me down again and snuggled into my side and draped her arm over me, holding me protectively. Yup, I'll defiantly survive this. I shuffled into Marley as much as I could and sighed, letting sleep take me.

**Short Chapter, I know, but I typed it in one day. Please review! Please! Especially after that chapter.**

**Love you people who bother to review!**

**-EmoChildP**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I know that I'm not supposed to do author note chapter thingies but I had to get this out. Most of you will hate me after this little announcement though...**

**I'm not completing this story.**

**Got you didn't I? LOL! I'm just kidding. But I've come to a realisation that I'm waaaayyy in over my head so... I'm pausing this story until further notice. I'm pausing The scars of our past, Her kind of parties (Both of them) and Diva. Instead: I'm focusing on What if. I hope you don't totally hate me, but, my mother's getting married and I've got, like, six art projects and I'm moving to a different country and I've got exams, so I'm just **_**slightly **_**busy. I still love you all and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. *Puppy eyes***

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
